The shiniest star
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Barry has received shocking news: his best friend, Lucas, told him he's going to become a Pokemon Coordinator while he became the Champion only recently! Is this sudden change going to affect their friendship? Will Barry accept this and the unknown feelings he has for Lucas? Clingyshipping, BarryxLucas. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, so, my headcanon for Lucas is that he is both a Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer. Just like that one guy, what was his name again? Wendall? Idk... So, if you don't like this idea, stop reading right now! Shoo! Go away!**

**For those who do want to try reading this I can only say: I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. Me not English. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Barry couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand what in the world was going on in Lucas' head.

First, the dark haired lad challenged all the gyms in Sinnoh; he even defeated the Champion Cynthia! He saved the world from Team Galactic, and yet... he all of a sudden became a Pokemon Coordinator...

Barry remembered the day that Lucas suddenly came to him and told him he would become a Coordinator well. He said: "Barry, I know this is going to disappoint you, but I'm going to become a Pokemon Coordinator. And you won't change my mind!"

It shocked him at first. The smaller one of the two best friends just became the new Champion after all. The strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh! So he couldn't understand why in the world Lucas suddenly wanted to participate in something as Pokemon Contests.

Pokemon Contests were for girls, and gay guys. And Lucas wasn't gay! At least, that was what Barry hoped.

The blond had brainstormed for reasons for Lucas' weird behavior like, maybe it was all Dawn's fault. Professor Rowan's assistant did have a thing for Pokemon Contests. Or maybe even Fantina, Hearthome City's gym leader. She was, after all, a Pokemon Coordinator too. Maybe she persuaded Lucas into competing in a Contest.

Whoever it was, Barry would fine that person for making his best friend a Pokemon Coordinator! Who was he going to battle against now? Sure, there was always Paul, but the grumpy trainer from Veilstone City rather saw Barry going than coming and was always gone before Barry could even ask him for a battle (There was someone faster than Barry!).

Lucas was the only one who could put up a real challenge to him. Forcing him and his Pokemon to go all out, giving everything they got. But now that wasn't possible anymore, since Lucas was mostly busy training for his newly found dream.

So, Barry didn't have a choice but to find new people to fight against. But that wasn't an easy task since most trainers he fought against didn't come even close to Lucas' or Paul's level. And that was just plain ANNOYING!

In just five seconds, Barry fined almost half of Sinnoh for being weak, slow, standing in his way and not being able to put up a good fight. It was giving him such a headache he now laid in his bed in his hometown of Twinleaf, fighting against a serious cold (the fact he traveled to Snowpoint City in just a thin shirt _might_ have gotten something to do with it as well).

Even sick, Barry had too much energy to burn. He couldn't lie still in his bed and do nothing but sleep! That's what losers did. But Barry's mom said if he wouldn't stay in bed and rest, she would tie him to his bedpost, and by the look on her face, she meant it. Thus Barry stayed in his bed, trying to shift his thoughts by reading magazines that he hid under his bed.

A knock sounded on his door. The blond quickly threw the magazine he was reading under his bed and ducked under his blankets feign he was asleep.

The door creaked open and soft footsteps made their way to his bed.

"I know you're awake, Barry." Lucas' soft voice sounded. The blond sighed relieved and sat back up.

"Geez, I thought you were my mom. You should really call when you want to visit me, Lucas." He looked up at his best friend, who held a basket of fruit in his hands. "Are you going to fine me if I don't?" Lucas asked with a laugh. "Yeah! Actually I should fine you for not warning me you would come." Barry grinned.

Even though Lucas was a Coordinator now, the lad was still his best friend and Barry was really happy to see him.

"You're going to keep standing there or are you actually going to sit down?" The blond asked. Lucas took a chair and dragged it to Barry's bed. He placed the basket with fruit on the blond blur's nightstand.

"You know, Barry, you should be eating healthy stuff, like fruit, if you want to get better. Not" He ducked under Barry's bed, grabbing the thrown away magazine and showing it to the bigger trainer. "reading dirty stuff like this." Lucas winked a playful eye at his sick friend, whose face turned a color brighter.

"How... how'd you know I keep them there? I never told you!" Barry exclaimed stunned. "Because I know you, Barry. You're like an open book to me." Lucas replied smiling. "I wish you were an open book to me." The blond murmured.

Lucas' smile faded.

"Are you still mad because I'm a Coordinator now?" He asked. "I still don't get it why you suddenly switched careers." Barry said, crossing his arms angrily. "But, I already told you why. I can be myself when I'm performing with my Pokemon on the stage. I like to see them shine. But, don't get me wrong, Barry. I still like to battle. It's just; Pokemon battles are different than Contest battles. I enjoy them more." Lucas said, his smile returning to his face.

Barry sighed deep.

"And with whom do I have to battle against now?" He asked. "What about Paul?" Lucas suggested. "The only time I ever battled Paul was during the Pokemon League. And every time I want to challenge him, he's already gone." The blond growled agitated. "I should fine him for that..."

Lucas laughed uneasy.

"Well, I might be a Coordinator now, Barry, but that doesn't mean I won't battle you if you ask me to." He said.

The blonds' orange eyes brightened up when the smaller trainer said that. "Y-You mean that?" He asked. "Of course. We're best friends after all." Lucas said.

Tears brimmed in the corners of Barry's eyes and he flung himself around the smaller one's neck.

"You really are the greatest friend ever, Lucas! I thought I could never battle you again!" He wetted Lucas' shirt all over. "Hey, come on, stop crying. You're wetting my shirt." Lucas said laughing, patting the blond on his shoulder.

Barry whipped his tears away with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said. "But, seriously, now Lucas. Who was it that changed your mind? I don't believe it when you say you decided it on your own." The blond trainer said. The dark haired boy sighed deep.

"Okay, you got me, Barry. To be honest, Contests had always interested me, even as a kid. You see, my Mom used to be a Coordinator, too. And when I saw some old Contest photo's and ribbons of hers, and when I witnessed my first Contest, I was kinda sold." Lucas said, smiling innocently. Barry's mouth fell open and he looked baffled at his best friend.

"Your mom?!" He asked with wide eyes. "Yup. I'm afraid so." Lucas said laughing and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I surely didn't expect that." The blond said, still shocked by the fact it was Lucas' mom who convinced his best friend to become a Coordinator.

"Say, Barry. When you get better, will you be there when I'm competing in my first Contest?" Lucas asked. "I, uhh... yeah, sure. Why not?" Barry laughed uneasy. "That's great! I can't wait till I can show you my new skills." The smaller trainer said delighted. "I hope you get better soon though, the contest is next week, in Jubilife City. Mom and Dawn said they would be there as well, to cheer me on." Lucas said. "Ah, okay..."

Lucas smiled and stood up from his chair.

"Okay then. I better get back to work so I won't disappoint you. I promise I'll win my first Contest!" The smaller lad said determined. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Barry said, forcing a smile.

Lucas nodded. "Well then. I'm going now. Make sure you get better soon, Barry or else _I'll_ be the one who will fine _you_." He said, winking a playful eye at his best friend. "Hey! That's my catchphrase!" The blond said offended. Lucas laughed it away.

"See ya later, Barry." He said and left his best friend's room.

When the dark haired lad closed the blonds' bedroom door, Barry sighed deep.

To be honest, he didn't felt much to go to Lucas' first Contest. That would ruin his vision of the former Champion. Barry wanted to remember his best friend as the cool, Pokemon Trainer he used to be.

When Lucas challenged Cynthia, he looked so cool, so unfazed. Like he could take on everything she threw at him. And he did. It was the most amazing battle he had ever seen. Well, yeah, Barry was hoarse after all the cheering the next day, but it was all worth it.

The way Lucas was standing after he defeated Cynthia was just epic. He was all battered, tired, but he was standing tall and proud on his two legs, holding one fist in the air. Like he was saying: "I am the Champion, and no one will take that title away from me."

That moment was burned in Barry's mind. When he closed his eyes, he still saw Lucas standing like that. It made him proud that the smaller lad was his best friend.

But if he would go to Lucas' Contest, that image would disappear, and a whole new one would settle in. And he didn't want that to happen. But, he didn't want to disappoint his best friend either.

Barry fell with his head in his pillow, holding a hand on his head. His fever just got worse.

"Oh, Lucas. What are you doing to me? I should fine you for that!"

The week went by fast. Lucas was in the Contest Hall in Jubilife City, waiting in the dressing room till Marian would announce the start of the Jubilife City Contest.

He was nervous. More nervous than he was when he challenged Cynthia. Because back then he knew he would win. Now he wasn't so sure.

His mother and Dawn were in the dressing room, trying to calm down the young lad.

"Now, remember, Lucas. You have to stay calm. Your Pokemon will feel it when you're nervous." His mother said. "Yes, I know, mom. But I can't help it. It's my first Contest after all." Lucas said, looking at his competition nervously.

"You shouldn't be, Lucas. You've trained so hard for this day. I'm sure you're going to win." Dawn said smiling. The dark haired lad smiled back, but looked around again.

"What are you looking around for all the time?" His mother asked. "I'm just wondering where Barry is. He promised me he would come but he isn't here yet." Lucas said. "Did you try calling him?" Dawn asked. "I already tried that twenty times, but he doesn't pick up his phone. And he can't be sick because I saw him the day before yesterday in the Pokemon Center. He said he'd defiantly be here today." Lucas said. "Why are you worried then? If Barry said he'd be here today, he'll be here for sure." Lucas" mother said.

The young Coordinator smiled.

"Yeah. Barry doesn't break his promises. I'm sure he's sitting somewhere on the front row already." He took a deep breath and calmed down, looking confident. "Now that's the Lucas I want to see." Dawn said smiling. "You look ready to take on the world, dear." His mother said.

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. I'll win for sure!" He said determined. "Looks like they're going to start soon. Good luck, sweetie." Lucas' mom kissed his cheek. "Yeah, good luck, Lucas." Dawn hugged him.

"Thanks, mom, Dawn. I'll do my best."

The two women waved Lucas goodbye as they left the dressing room.

When it was Lucas' turn to appear on the stage, he strengthened his grip on the pokéball he had in his hand when he stood in front of the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for the next Coordinator? This is his first Contest, but he has a lot of experience when it comes to Pokemon. People know him better as the boy who defeated Cynthia. Give him a warm applause, here he is: Lucas!"

"Alright, it's time to shine, Glaceon!"

Barry stood in front of the Jubilife Contest Hall. A lot of cheers came from it. It sounded like a really good Coordinator had showed up.

He sighed deep, strengthened the grip around the strap of his bag, and turned his back at the building.

He just couldn't. He couldn't go inside and cheer Lucas on, how much he wanted to do so. He didn't want to ruin the image of that cool trainer who defeated Cynthia.

He walked away.

_I'll come back after the Contest and say I got into a battle and couldn't be there on time. Yes, that'll work. Lucas knows what kind of trainer I am so surely he wouldn't think anything suspicious about it. At least, I hope so..._

Barry started running, trying to get as much distance between him and the Contest Hall as possible. But that gnawing feeling didn't want to leave him no matter how much and how far he ran.

_I'm sorry, Lucas! I really am!_

Barry tried to shift his thoughts by training his Pokemon by battling other trainers that didn't went to watch the Contest either on the battle court behind the Pokemon Center.

He caught up words of a conversation between two other trainers when he held a quick break.

"You heard? That kid who defeated Cynthia not long ago has become a Coordinator."

"Yeah, I heard. What is that kid thinking? I mean, he's the strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh! Why would he throw such an impressive title away just to become a Pokemon Coordinator? That's ridiculous!"

"I know right!"

Barry sighed deep.

_Yeah, why did you, Lucas? If you always wanted to be a Coordinator, why did you collect all eight gym badges and challenge Cynthia and the Elite Four after you won the Pokemon League? Why, Lucas?_

Barry shook his blond locks from left to right.

_This is not to moment to be distracted. I have to keep going!_

"Hey, who wants to battle?!"

"Ah, shoot! I'm really late now!"

As a madman, Barry ran towards the Contest Hall. The sun was already setting and he was afraid he would miss Lucas leaving the building.

When he finally arrived, he was right in time to spot Lucas, his mother and Dawn leaving the Contest Hall.

But it wasn't a happy sight.

Lucas' shoulders were hunched over and his mother had both her hands on them. Dawn had Lucas" hand in hers. When she looked up, she looked angry at Barry's direction.

"You've got guts showing your face here!" She exclaimed angry. Lucas looked up. He looked disappointed. Really disappointed. He made himself loose from his mother and Dawn and walked up to the blond.

"You promised you would be there." He said, not looking Barry in his eyes. "Wait, I can explain, really!" The blond said, raising both his hands in defense. "I don't want to hear it." Lucas almost whispered. "Wh-What?" Barry looked stunned at the smaller trainer.

Lucas aimed his teary, grey eyes up at Barry's orange ones. "You promised me you'd be there. I needed you, Barry!"

The blond blur didn't know what to say. He could only gawk at Lucas.

"You know what, never mind..." Lucas passed Barry. The bigger trainer bit his bottom lip. "At least let me explain." He said. "Explain? I don't need to hear that some trainer held you up and made you miss my first Contest. You always use that same excuse. Can't you think of a better one?"

Barry was surprised that Lucas saw right through his lie. He was so fazed he didn't even dare to breathe.

"I thought you were my best friend, Barry. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Lucas walked away, his mother and Dawn following him.

Barry growled and turned around, looking angry.

"Like it's so easy for me! Have you ever thought how I feel about it?!" He yelled at Lucas. The youngster shocked, looking surprised at the angry blond.

Barry walked up to Lucas and grabbed him by his collar.

"You were such a cool and strong trainer. You managed to do what I couldn't. You defeated the Elite Four and Cynthia. You became the strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh! I idolize you more than Paul! Have you any idea how cool and amazing you looked after you defeated Cynthia?! You think I want to swap that image for some lousy Coordinator?! Do you?!"

Barry started to shake Lucas apart during his last two sentences, making that Lucas' mother and Dawn tried to separate him from the rampaging blond.

"Let, go of him, Barry! You're shaking him apart!" Dawn exclaimed, trying to push the blond away from the smaller trainer.

"Let go of me!" The angry blond shook Dawn off of him, making that the girl fell on the ground. "Dawn!" Lucas exclaimed worried. "Barry, let go!" The youngster shouted. He almost fell on the ground himself when the rampaging blond suddenly let go of his collar, panting heavily because he was so angry.

"There were so many trainers at the Pokemon League and of them all; you rose out to be victorious. There were so many trainers who shared the same dream of becoming a Pokemon Master and yet you were the one to fulfill that dream. And now you've become a Coordinator. Have you any idea how many trainers you've hit in the face by doing that? I mean, the strongest trainer in Sinnoh traded his title to become a Pokemon Coordinator to perform some flashy tricks with his Pokemon on a glittery stage instead of battling even stronger trainers! How could you do something like that to us? To me?! I thought you said your dream was to become a Pokemon Master, why in the world did you throw that away?! WHY LUCAS?!"

Tears streamed down Barry's face. Whether it was of sadness or of anger, he did not know himself.

"Yeah, you know what? Never mind. You're right about that. Like you'll ever understand how I feel."

Barry turned on his heels and dashed off like an arrow released from a bow.

Lucas was stunned after Barry's outburst. He had no idea that Barry felt this way. He had always known that Barry probably wouldn't like it he would become a Coordinator, but he had never expected the blond blur would feel... betrayed.

"Lucas?" Dawn stood next to him. "Oh, Dawn. Are you alright?" The youngster asked. "Yeah. But, how about you? Barry really said what was troubling him." She said. "Oh, I... I..."

A gentle hand placed itself on Lucas' shoulder. The dark haired lad looked up at his mother.

"You should go after him. I think there's something else going on with Barry. Something he probably doesn't realize himself." She smiled at her son. "Go talk it out with him. You two have been friends for too long to let such a friendship end like this." She said. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, mom. I should go after him." He said. "But where did he run off to?" Dawn asked. "I know where he is. I just know he is at that place." He said. "And that is?" Dawn questioned. Lucas smiled, placing a finger on his lips.

"That's a secret." He said. Dawn blinked wondered with her eyes, but smiled afterwards. "Boys..."

Lucas said his temporary goodbye's and left to find Barry on their secret spot.

Lucas' and Barry's secret spot was at Lake Verity. It wasn't that much of a secret, but Barry bombed it as their secret spot when they were five years old.

And Lucas was right. At Lake Verity, Barry sat in the grass surrounding the lake, throwing pebbles into the water.

The young trainer stepped closer to the blond. The grass rustled under his feet with every step he took, making Barry to look up from his activity. He snorted when he saw Lucas and turned his attention back on throwing pebbles into the water.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Lucas asked. Barry threw a pebble angrily away. That meant he said "No." Lucas ignored that and sat down next to the blond, who grumbled something when he did.

He threw another pebble away. Lucas mimicked Barry, but his pebble didn't came even close into reaching the distance that Barry could throw.

"You sure have a strong throwing arm." He said. Again, the blond grumbled. Lucas sighed.

"Listen, Barry. By grumbling we can't solve anything. We need to talk. Alright, you told me what was really bothering you. I shall be honest with you. I really didn't expect you would feel that way and I'm surprised you actually make such a big fuss about it. But, you're right. You're absolutely right about what you said, and I didn't have the faintest idea it would cause you to feel that way, and I'm sorry about that. I really am. But, I won't stop being a Coordinator." Lucas said.

Barry snorted again.

"Barry, I'm sorry I ruined your image of me, but, please try to understand. I always wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator. Even as a kid." Lucas said.

"Then why did you collect all eight badges? Why did you have to become the new Champion?" Barry asked, refusing to look at the youngster. "Because becoming a Pokemon Master was also a childhood dream of mine. You see, Barry. Most people focus themselves on one goal. To become the strongest Pokemon Master, a Master Coordinator, the best breeder, Pokemon doctor and so on. But I saw it bigger. I wanted to have more than one goal. And now that my first goal is complete, I can start working on my second one." Lucas said.

"And what after you've completed that one?" Barry asked. "Then I'm going to travel over the different regions, learn more about Pokemon and eventually, I want to become a teacher." Lucas smiled at Barry, who looked confused at the smaller trainer.

"A teach?" He questioned. "Yup. Because, we will grow up eventually, Barry. And before I grow up, I want to experience and learn as much about Pokemon as I can, so I can teach others about those experiences as well. That's why I also want to become a Coordinator." Lucas said.

"It would have been easier to accept if you first became a Coordinator and then collect all gym badges." Barry murmured. "Being a Coordinator isn't easy, you know." Lucas said. "What? You're good in battling. How can it not be easy for you?" The blond asked with a huff. "Like I said: Contest battles and Pokemon battles aren't the same. Your moves need to be elegant and powerful at the same time. Just being good at battling isn't enough." The dark haired lad said.

Barry kept murmuring.

"I still don't like it." He said. "And I don't like that you always rush things, but you won't quite running around like a beheaded chicken just because I ask you so, will you?" Lucas asked. "No..." The blond had to admit.

"Barry. I really am sorry I disappointed you. But, I'm just chasing my dreams. You have dreams yourself, haven't you? Didn't you once tell me you wanted to succeed your father and become the new Tower Tycoon?" Lucas asked. "Yeah... but at least that isn't a drastic change!" Barry uttered.

Lucas sighed deep. "Is something else bothering you, Barry?" He asked. "What? No!" The blond exclaimed. "Why'd you ask that?" He asked with both his eyebrows in a fur. "I don't know. I have a feeling there's something else that's bothering you." The smaller lad said. "There isn't anything else but that what I said." Barry turned his head, looking away from Lucas.

"You sure? Because, normally, best friends would support each other, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, yeah. I know! I suck being a best friend. Stop rubbing it in!"

Lucas chuckled.

"You know, Barry. You'll always be my best friend. No matter what happens. I like you too much for that."

The blonds' face turned a color brighter and his heart suddenly started to beat really fast.

_What is going on with me all of a sudden? Why does what Lucas just said make my heart beat so fast?_

He wasn't sure what this feeling was. He never felt it before.

"We'll always be friends, right?" Barry asked, stuttering a little. "Yeah, of course. That's what I just said." Lucas said. "Ah, right... That's good..."

_Then why do I feel so... sad?_

Barry tried to comprehend this unknown feeling, but he couldn't place it. Lucas noticed that the blond was feeling uncomfortable. He smiled shyly and kissed the bigger trainer on his cheek.

Barry shrieked and scooted away from Lucas till he bumped with his back against a tree. He held a hand on the cheek that the smaller trainer kissed and looked bewildered at the boy.

"Lu-Lucas! Wh-Why was th-that good f-for?!" He asked shocked. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Guess I was wrong. Sorry." He said. "Wrong about what?" Barry asked, still looking shocked at the other trainer.

"I thought you liked me. I mean, I thought you did by the way you act around me." Lucas looked away. "What do you mean 'by the way you act around me'?" Barry asked. "Well, yeah... you always pay the bills whenever we go out eating or something and you give me things like plush toys and such and you said you idolize me more than Paul and I know how much you idolize him... so I thought... ah, never mind..." Lucas blushed a little.

It was like something opened up in Barry's mind and that was more shocking than Lucas' kiss on the cheek.

_Ehhh?! That, that can't be, I can't be... Lucas can't be..._

"You're telling me that I was in love with you all this time?!" Barry suddenly blurted out.

This time, it was the smaller trainer who pulled big eyes and started to blush like mad. "W-Well, if you say so. I know I have..." Lucas hid his embarrassed face behind his hands.

There was a long silence but then Barry burst out in laughter.

"You really think I believe that?! That's so stupid it's funny!" The blond laughed louder. Lucas stared at the other trainer in disbelief.

_Does he really think that?_ He thought dazed.

The youngster stared at the laughing blond. He then grabbed all of his courage and walked over to the other trainer.

He sat down on Barry's lap, grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips on the blonds'.

A minute passed by before Lucas parted. Barry stared bewildered at the smaller trainer. The blonds' mouth opened and closed without any sound coming from it.

"I'm not joking, Barry..." Lucas whispered. He hid his eyes under his red cap, hiding his disappointed look.

"Well... I didn't expect... that." The blond said, swallowing hard. A small smile appeared around the smaller trainer's lips. "You're always in such a rush you don't even realizing your own feelings. All you can think about is who your next opponent will be and where to go next. You should slow things down once in a while." Lucas said.

Barry looked at the other trainer.

"That's not easy..." He said. "I know. But nothing good will come out of rushing things." Lucas said. "How many times haven't you told me that already?" The blond asked, looking down at the ground. "And I'll keep on saying it till you have slowed down at least once."

Lucas hugged him.

"Can I stay like this for a while?" The youngster asked. "S-Sure..." Barry blushed, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist.

"See? I told you, you can be calm if you wanted to." The smaller trainer said. "Well, that's because you're sitting on my lap..." Barry retorted. The red color on his face started to spread to his ears. "That has never stopped you before into throwing me off." The blond murmured.

"I guess I don't need to be anywhere today..." He said. Lucas smiled, nuzzling his nose in the nape of Barry's neck.

"I'm going to Floaroma Town for my next Contest. Are you coming with me?" He asked. "O-Okay... I guess I can try..." Barry said, not really sure if he actually wanted to come. "But, what happened to this Contest?" He then asked. Lucas was silent for a moment.

"I lost. I couldn't concentrate on the final battle when I realized you weren't there." The youngster replied. Barry tightened his grip around Lucas' waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that important to you." The blond said. Regret painted his voice. "Of course you are, silly. I don't know what I'll do without you." Lucas said smiling.

"You probably would eat too much strawberry ice cream again. You always tend to do that when you're sad." Barry said, trying to sound cheerful.

Lucas looked at the other trainer wondered.

"I do?" He asked surprised. Barry looked flabbergasted at his friend. "You didn't realize that? And then you tell me something." He said with a huff. "Like I would realize something like that!" Lucas retorted with a pout. "Like I would realize what I feel when I'm thinking about battles!"

"You're just so thick headed!"

"You're a complete ditz!"

"You're impatient!"

"You're too slow!"

"You're like a Primeape!"

"And you're like a Magikarp!"

"Why do I like you anyway?!"

"Well, I love you too!"

A long silence fell after Barry suddenly blurted out those words. The blonds' head became beam red. Lucas, too, started to blush after the other trainer's confession.

"Wha...?" Barry blinked with his eyes a couple of times. Lucas hit a hand in front of his mouth. "Did... do you really..."

The blond looked away, feeling really confused. Without realizing it, he just confessed to Lucas. He began to laugh awkwardly.

"Hehehe... that's weird... I could have sworn I heard myself saying..." He shook his head confused.

_What did I just say?!_

"Barry?" Lucas questioned, looking worriedly at the blond. Barry looked back up at Lucas.

"I... I... I'm really stupid, aren't I?" He forced himself to smile. "You're right. You know me better than I do." He hugged the smaller trainer tightly, tears streaming down.

He finally understood those feelings he felt for Lucas. At first, Barry thought those feelings were there because he looked up to the other trainer because he knew from the start that Lucas would become an amazing trainer. He thought that when his heart started to beat faster, it was because of the battles he fought with Lucas or seeing the trainer fight with others.

Now he knew it was all because of Lucas and Lucas alone.

Barry felt embarrassed. He was in love with his best friend all this time and he didn't even notice it himself.

"You're not stupid, Barry. That's just like you." Lucas said, hugging the blond back. "But it's so frustrating!" Barry exclaimed. "I'm so with my head with Pokemon battles and making my Pokemon stronger that I don't even understand my own feelings. That's just so stupid!"

Lucas pulled himself out off Barry's grip, revealing a pokéball.

"Okay, you! Let's battle! But, I'm warning you, I won't hold back. I'm going to throw all of my feelings in it!" He announced, standing tall and proud in front of the blond.

Barry looked dazed at the smaller trainer. But he recovered quickly, standing up himself.

"I'll give it my all, too. Show me the power of the Champion!"

"Count on it!"

The battle was fierce. Fiercer than every other battle both trainers had ever fought in their young career as Pokemon trainers.

They gave it their all. More than they have ever done, pouring all of their feelings in it, bringing them over to the other. Even their Pokemon were more eager and excited than usual.

The result of the battle was a surprise. Lucas collapsed on one knee as his Infernape fell. He was shaking and panting heavily, but he didn't felt sad he lost. He felt Barry's true feelings during the battle and that made the loss more than worth it.

Barry, too, was panting, but he looked surprised at the collapsed Lucas. He had actually won. He had finally won a battle from the trainer he could never beat before.

Exhaustion finally caught him and he fell on both knees.

"Empoleon. We... we finally won!" He said, grinning wide. Empoleon smiled and nodded; happy he could finally beat Infernape.

Lucas stood up, walking towards his trusty partner.

"Seems like we lost, Infernape. I'm sorry." He said apologizing. Infernape shrugged. He didn't mind he lost. It was a fun battle to him.

"That was a really great job you did there, Barry. You've improved a lot. I never saw that one coming." Lucas said, complimenting the bigger trainer. "Well, yeah... you were great too, like usual. Brutal more likely." The blond said and laughed.

"Wow. That sure was a battle. I'm exhausted." He said. "You finally ran out of energy, huh?" Lucas asked amused. "Well, yeah. I never had to put in this much effort in a battle before." Barry said. "Me either. Not even during my battle with Cynthia." Lucas said.

"Stop joking. That battle was just epic!" Barry contradicted. "I'm not lying." Lucas smiled brightly. Barry smiled too. Who was he to go against such a smile?

Both trainers called their Pokemon back for their well earned rest and sat down against a tree.

"Do you remember the day we found this place?" Barry asked Lucas. "Yeah. You said there defiantly was a rare Pokemon in the lake and that you would find it for sure. I never believed it, but you were right after all. Back then I thought you would become the Champion for sure." Lucas said, remembering the past.

Barry nodded. "Even back then I was fighting. Though that was with other kids..." He laughed uneasy, scratching his nose. "But you never went into a fight without a reason. Mostly it was because of me. You were always there protecting me from those bullies." Lucas said, looking down at the grass.

"They should have bullied someone their own size instead of picking on the little ones." Barry huffed, crossing his arms.

Lucas laid his head against Barry's shoulder.

"It's a nice sunset, don't you think so?" He asked. The blond nodded, placing his head on Lucas'. "I never take the time to look at sceneries like this. I'm glad I'm doing it right now. With you." Barry said.

"Hmm..."

Barry looked at Lucas, who was nodding away.

"Geez, stay awake, will you?" He huffed, but he couldn't help but to smile. He closed his eyes too, falling asleep quickly.

Barry woke up when hearing a shout and a female giggle. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Lucas was running after Dawn, who held a camera high in the air. It took a moment before Barry realized what was going on.

"Hey! What's with that camera, Dawn?! And what are you doing here?!" He asked. "She took a picture of us while we were sleeping and she followed me here!" Lucas exclaimed, still running after Professor Rowan's assistant.

"WHAT?! Taking pictures of people while they're sleeping is impolite, you know. I'm going to fine you for that!" Barry growled angry.

"Oh, come on! You two looked so cute!" Dawn said with a giggle. "I am not cute! And give me that camera!" Barry hissed and snatched the thing out off Dawn's hands. "Hey, be careful! That camera is expensive!" She exclaimed, trying to get it back from the blond.

"And what do you plan on doing with those pictures?" Barry asked. "Nothing, really! I swear!" Dawn said on a pleading tone. "You probably are going to use them to either blackmail us or show it to everyone in Sinnoh..." Lucas said with furred eyebrows.

"Sinnoh doesn't need to know how things are between Lucas and me!" Barry growled. "I promise I won't show them to anyone. I swear!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, right. Lucas!" Barry threw the camera at Lucas, who caught it. He quickly deleted all the pictures Dawn made and gave it back to her.

"Aww! Not fair!" She complained. "Not fair? Will you, please, respect our privacy?!" Barry asked, crossing his arms angrily. "I have to agree with Barry, Dawn." Lucas said. "I don't like it you take pictures of us without our permission. You wouldn't like that either, would you?" He asked the assistant.

Dawn look down. "No..." She admitted. "Good. And another thing. Why are you on our secret place?! We don't allow any girls here!" Barry said, shooing Dawn away.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going! I know when I'm not welcome." Dawn huffed and left the two boys alone.

"Maybe we should go home, too. It's getting late already." Lucas said, looking up at the star spangled sky. "Yeah. Maybe we should." Barry agreed.

"Umm, Barry? Are we... having something now?" Lucas asked nervous. A shade of red painted his face. Barry's face brightened up too.

"Umm... I uhh... I think so..." He replied.

"GYAAA! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAATE!"

Barry ran like crazy to the Floaroma Contest hall. This time, a trainer really held him up. And not any trainer. He was finally able to challenge Paul to a fight (he had to promise to let go of Paul's pants first before he would agree with it). And thanks to that, he was on the verge of missing Lucas' second Contest.

He arrived at the Contest hall, bursting through the doors of the dressing room, coming to a stop before Lucas, who sat down on a bench.

"I... I made it!" He said panting. "You sure did." Lucas said, looking wondered at the sweaty blond.

Barry fell through his knees. "I'm pooped..." He said. "What happened? You barely made it. We were already worried you wouldn't come." Dawn said. Barry looked up, laughing uneasy. "Oh, let me guess. A trainer held you up?" Dawn asked. "Kinda..." The blond replied.

Lucas smiled. "Were you finally able to challenge Paul?" He asked. "Yup. And I totally lost." Barry replied, sounding a bit too proud of the fact he lost his fight against Paul.

"How did you know that, Lucas?" Dawn asked surprised. "Easy. I saw Paul leaving the Pokemon Center this morning." The youngster replied laughing. Dawn gawked at him.

"Sounds like it's going to start any moment now." Lucas' mother said. The boy nodded, standing up from the bench.

"Hey, you better win this or else..."

"I'll fine you." Lucas finished. "You bet I will!"

The threesome retreated themselves to the tribune, making sure they had the best places.

Barry never witnessed a Contest before, so he wasn't sure how tough the competition was. There were a lot of Coordinators who preformed really well with their Pokemon. Barry didn't know you could use certain moves like the way they did.

"So... How high are the odds Lucas will win?" Barry asked. "Well... this time's competition is really tough. He'll have to work hard. But, I'm sure he knows that himself too." Lucas'' mom said.

Barry swallowed. That didn't sound good.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for the next Coordinator? He didn't do so well in the Jubilife City Contest, so can he grasp victory today? Here he is: Lucas!"

Lucas appeared on stage. He looked confident. Really confident this time. Barry recognized that look. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Barry?" Dawn asked. "Because he's gonna win." The blond replied. "Why are you so certain about that? The other Coordinators were really good and Lucas is just a beginner." Professor Rowan's assistant said. "Look at his eyes. Those are the same eyes when he battled Cynthia and became the Champion. I just know he's gonna win." Barry said. "If you say so." Dawn said. "I know so."

"Let's try it again. It's show time, Glaceon!"

Lucas' Glaceon appeared elegantly. Glistering snowflakes surrounded the Pokemon. Barry knew from his battles with Lucas that Glaceon was a really strong Pokemon. But, of course, this was a Contest so he didn't know how the ice-type Pokemon would do.

Lucas managed to pull off really great Contest moves and showed off Glaceon's best side by using different kinds of ice-type moves.

When the results were in, Lucas easily went to the second round.

"That was really amazing, Lucas!" Barry said, joining the other trainer in the dressing room. He never knew Lucas actually had talent for these Contests.

The lad smiled. "We worked really had to perfect the techniques so we could use it in Contests. But I'm sure my battle experiences will come in handy in the second round, too." He said. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. You're the Champ after all." Barry said grinning.

"Barry," Lucas began. "I want you to watch very carefully when the second round begins." He said. The blond blinked with his eyes. "But, I always watch you." He said. "I know. But I want you to watch me even better and more closely." Lucas said. "O-kay." Barry looked puzzled at his friend, not really getting what the young trainer was getting at.

"You should go back now. The second round is going to begin soon." Lucas said. "Sure..."

Barry was still puzzled about what Lucas said when he rejoined Dawn and Lucas' mother. Dawn noticed the puzzled look and asked what was going on.

"Lucas said I had to watch him..." He said kinda distracted. "Watch him? What does he mean by that?" The girl asked. "Who knows...?"

Lucas' mother chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much, Barry. I'm sure you'll know what he means when the moment comes." She said. "If you say so..."

The second round began. For the second round, Lucas used his Luxray. That Pokemon had brought Barry in a lot of trouble when he and Lucas battled each other. He was fast, had a great stamina and had a great attacking power.

Barry thought Luxray was a good choice for the second round. The electric-type Pokemon was standing proud on his paws and gave his opponent –a proud looking Persian- a piercing look.

Neither of the two Pokemon looked down of the stare they received from the other.

Eventually, the staring contest ended when Lucas opened the battle with Luxray's shockwave. The bolts of lightning darted around the stage like they were dancing and struck the Persian, who was unable to avoid it.

The battle was pretty one-sided since Lucas could take anything the Persian and its trainer threw at them. So, after three minutes, the battle was already decided with a knock-out. Lucas advanced to the final round.

The final battle, however, wasn't as easy as the previous one, since the opposing trainer was using a Claydoll, the type of Pokemon where electric type moves were ineffective against.

Barry bit his lip as the battle prolonged. Two minutes remained and Lucas was losing. He didn't like the looks of this. Especially because Lucas was waiting for an opening in his enemies defense and normally, he would charge his opponent head on.

_What in the world is that idiot doing?!_

Barry jolted up from his seat.

"Lucas! What in the world do you think you're doing?! Such an opponent shouldn't be a problem for you! Even though it is a Claydoll! You fought more of them and most of them were stronger than this one! It's not because you're a Coordinator now that you should forget your past experiences!" He shouted at the trainer standing on stage.

He sat back down once finished, crossing his arms, ignoring all the stares he received from the other spectators.

"Barry! What's gotten into you?" Dawn hissed at him. "What? Aren't I right then?" He looked at Lucas, who looked back at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Luxray! Let's go for it!" Luxray dashed forward on Lucas' command, going right through all of Claydoll's attacks with a great speed.

"Luxray, use your Crunch!" The Pokemon jumped up, biting Claydoll in his head. The ground Pokemon tried to shake Luxray off. He was able to throw Luxray in the air. But even with thirty seconds remaining, Lucas refused to give up.

"Luxray, Giga Impact!" For the final attack, Luxray laid all of his weight in it. A dust cloud filled the Contest Hall when two attacks collided. The clock stopped ticking, and Marian stopped the fight.

When the dust cloud lifted itself from the stage, the winner was decided.

"And the winner of the Floaroma Contest is... Lucas!"

Barry shot up from his seat, cheering his lungs out, dancing around in little circles.

"He won! He won, he won, he won!" He was so enthusiastic he hugged Dawn, who didn't expect the blond to hug her so suddenly.

Barry looked back at Lucas, and his eyes widened as he saw the other trainer looking at him with a fist raised in the air. A triumphant smile painted his face. It was then that the blond realized that, even though Lucas was a Coordinator now, he was still the same Lucas as he was before, and nothing would change that.

Barry raised his fist as well, grinning back wide.

The sun was already setting when the Contest ended. Barry and Lucas sat on a bench in a park. The smaller trainer looked with a smile at his first Ribbon.

"It's kinda pretty." Barry said, looking at it as well. "Yeah. It's something else than Gym Badges." Lucas said nodding. "But the feelings behind them are the same, right?" The blond asked. Lucas nodded again.

"Just like with Gym Badges, this Ribbon was earned because of the hard work me and my Pokemon did together. It's a symbol of our determination." Lucas said, holding the casket with the Ribbon in it in the air.

Barry smiled. "I've decided my next step." He said, looking in front of him. "Oh?" Lucas tilted his head a little.

"I've been thinking about all the things you've said. And after your victory I became even surer about it." The blond said, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm going to Hoenn!" He announced and looked at his friend. The smaller trainer looked shocked at first, but then a smile appeared on his face.

"You're going to pursue your dream, right?" He asked. Barry nodded. "I still haven't given up on becoming the strongest trainer in Pokemon history. And I've heard there a lot of strong trainers in Hoenn! I can hardly wait to fight them all!" Barry said enthusiastic. "Besides, Paul is going to Hoenn as well and I just have to beat him at least once." He added.

"When will you leave?" Lucas asked. Barry's enthusiasm disappeared quickly. "I, uh... I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He murmured. "I thought as much." The smaller trainer said, putting away his Ribbon in his bag.

"I wanted to leave next week so I could spend more time with you, but... I just can't wait." Barry said, looking down. "No, this is for the best, Barry." Lucas said. The blond looked surprised at his friend.

"Who knows what will happen next week? It might be you change your mind and stay here in Sinnoh. And I don't want to be the cause that destroyed your dream. It's a really good thing. You should go. In fact, I want you to go and come back without regrets." Lucas said.

Barry smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Lucas." He said and hugged the smaller one. "I promise I'll call you everyday once I arrived at Hoenn." The blond said. "I'd like that." Lucas said smiling. "But, are you really going to leave me without giving me a proper kiss?"

Barry jerked his head up; a crimson color began to spread across his face.

"Uhh... I guess I can't?" He laughed a bit uneasy. Lucas stood up from the bench. "Then it's settled. I'll be expecting a nice goodbye kiss before you leave tomorrow." He said, smiling at the blond, who returned the smile awkwardly.

"Shall we get going to the Pokemon Center? The sun's almost down and they'll run out of dinner soon." Lucas said. "Yeah, sure." Barry stood up from the bench. "Let's make the best out of this evening." He said.

"Hey, you're acting like this is our last evening together." Lucas said with a playful smile. "It will take a long time before we can share such evenings together again." Barry said. "True. But ever since we started traveling, we didn't spend many evenings together." The smallest trainer said. "Right. We didn't call each other often either." The blond said. "And whenever we met, we fought and then you ran away as fast as you could."

Barry laughed uneasy.

"Sorry about that." He said. "That's alright. You were chasing your dream after all. Literally." Lucas chuckled. Barry smiled, placing his hands behind his neck while walking towards the Pokemon Center. "You're just too slow." He said, grinning wide.

"Can say the same of you. You're slow in understanding." Lucas said, walking after the blond. "Hey, you said I had to take things slowly." Barry said jokingly. "I know." The smaller trainer said smiling.

Both trainers walked towards the Pokemon Center, enjoying their temporary last evening together. It was just the two of them without their Pokemon or anyone else around them. They had fun and stayed up late into the evening.

When it was morning, both trainers woke up early to catch Barry's ship to Hoenn. They were at the port, several moments away from their goodbye.

"You promised me, Barry." Lucas said. The blond aimed his eyes up at the sky, sighing deep. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked. The smaller trainer smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, alright then..."

Barry grabbed Lucas' shoulders, squeezing them lightly. He closed his eyes as he brought his face closer to the other trainer.

He pressed his lips against Lucas'. It was a bit clumsy because, hey, Barry never kissed someone before. Let alone a guy. The kiss Lucas gave him the other day didn't count. He wasn't prepared for it back then. Eventually, things got a little better and both trainers started to enjoy their first kiss.

When the blond pulled away, a red color quickly spread across his face. He turned his head away from Lucas.

"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?" Lucas asked smiling. "No. But everyone is staring at us..." Barry murmured. "That has never bothered you before." Lucas said wondered. "Yeah, but then we weren't kissing."

There was a short silence between them.

"You have to go. It's already starting to get painful." Lucas said. "Yeah..." Barry strengthened his grip around the strap of his bag. He wavered for a bit, but eventually, he hugged his best friend tightly. The smaller trainer returned the hug with a sad smile.

"When I come back, make sure you've become a Master Coordinator." The blond said. "When you come back, make sure you've become a Pokemon Master." Lucas told Barry. "And what if I am not?" The blond asked. "Then that's fine too. As long as you come back." Lucas replied. "Don't worry. I will." Barry assured the other one.

They let go of each other.

"Okay. Better get going or else I miss my ship." Barry said, pointing at the vessel with his thumb. Lucas nodded. "Have a safe trip." He said. "Yeah. You be careful too on your journey." Barry said. "Just go already. You're actually stalling." Lucas said, fighting hard to hold back his tears.

The bigger trainer noticed that. He turned his back and dashed away, boarding the ship without saying another word to Lucas.

When the ship departed, Barry stood on the stern of the ship, waving goodbye at Lucas. The youngster waved back and when the ship was out of his sight, he turned his back and continued his own journey.

They might be walking different paths, but someday, that they both knew, their paths would meet again. Just like the sun that rises and sets, so will their journey.

**_~The end~_**


End file.
